Vengeance of the Former Geek
by BeYouThroughandThrough
Summary: With this story, I decided to mix it up a little bit. Instead of Ally becoming hot over the summer and looking for revenge, it's Austin. And Austin's going full out with pranks, insults, and stealing her friends, but what happens when Austin sees Ally's vulnerable side, and he falls in love with her? First fanfic. HOPE YOU ENJOY
1. Status Quo Disrupted by a Blonde

**First, I just want to say this is my first fanfic so NO FLAMES please. I'm all up for constructive criticism though. HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

Chapter 1: Status Quo Disrupted by a Blonde

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I grab my alarm clock, slam it against my nightstand, and throw it out my open window hoping it will land right in hell. I close my eyes once again, but sleep does not return to me. _Oh, whatever it's the first day, anyways. I'll try not be late _I think to myself.

I heave myself out of bed with a an unnecessary groan. After an unbearably long walk to my closet, (Oh, come on don't act like you're never this tired in the morning) I stare at the many different genres of clothes I own. I decide to go with an edgier look today.

I slip on a black leather crop top with black-and-white striped pants. For accessories, I put on a silver feather necklace, my most badass looking black high-heel boots (can I mention: they have some awesome gold stud), and also some hipster glasses. For makeup, I go a little heavier with the eyeliner because I'm wearing glasses, I put some concealer on my sleep-deprived eyes, and add a light lipstick.

I have to say: I'm looking freaking fantastic.

So I won't be late, I simply grab an apple and give my dad a goodbye kiss. I walk out the door and hop into my red convertible (that's used may I add because my dad's cheap). I drive to school in only about 4 minutes,and walk inside to find Trish, my curly-haired, Latina best friend, looking for me.

She did not stop to think about it before giving me a bone-crushing hug. I had been on vacation with my mom all summer in Africa, so I hadn't gotten to see her in person since the end of junior year.

"It's great to see you, Trish." I say, wheezing. "But you're kind of suffocating me," I add, quickly.

"Oh, sorry," she says, uncomfortably. "So anyways, you look great! Is that a tan I see?"

"Yeah, the African sun did wonders to my skin," I said in response.

Obviously through with awkward small talk Trish said, "Okay, let's get down to business. The latest gossip tho year is that Austin Moon got hot over the summer." Eagerly awaiting my response Trish stared at me with wide eyes. Little did she know I was lost in thought: searching my brain for the name Austin Moon.

Austin Moon; I'd heard that name last year lots of time. When I realized who he was, I had a flashback moment.

_Austin Moon: labeled a major geek. He was roaming the cafeteria looking for a spot to sit with a Sloppy Joe on his tray. It was perfect timing._

_ Me, my boyfriend (who was a senior so he was off at college now and we are separated), and the rest of the populars went up to him. A look of fear covered his acne attacked face as my boyfriend towered over him with height of 6'0 and Austin a measly 5'6._

"_What's wrong, nerd?" my boyfriend asked him as Austin shivered in fear. "N-n-nothing," Austin said with a shaky voice._

_ "No, I think there's something on your shirt," my boyfriend said as he slammed the tray on to his chest. As I was laughing, I realized one of my friends was filming him. I felt sorry for him, but it was funny._

Austin was a Youtube sensation overnight.

I was snapped back into reality as Trish waved her hand in my face. "Ally, look, its Austin," she whispered to me. Lo and behold, as if he knew I was thinking of him Austin enters the hallway, and Trish was correct. He had gotten hot. Braces, gone. Acne, gone. Low self-esteem, gone. He walked into the school like he owned it, standing tall and how could he not? He was now about 5'11.

As he walked past me, he winked with a smirk. It was so quick not even Trish noticed. But this wasn't a flirty gesture. It meant I'm not only coming back with good looks, but a vengeance too.

**I hope you guys liked it. If you did comment, if you didn't well… that's too bad. If you liked it, I'll try to post every 1-3 days ;) Have a nice day!**


	2. Shocked

**Hey guys please look at my author's note at the bottom one you're done reading this chapter. Got some important things to ask.**

Chapter 2: Shocked

Watching him walk by, left me shocked. I could not believe that this was the same geek with braces and finite acne last year. The one I had made fun of and mocked for three years was ready for revenge, and ready to look hot while doing it! Why karma? WHY?

Processing all of this while I was walking to homeroom, a realization hit me like a brick. He could strike at any time! Making thereat of the horrifying trip to home room I was literally watching my back, but the hall was empty by now. Probably because I was in shock for like, five minutes.

I walked in to homeroom. There was an older-looking woman at an almost bare desk with name plaque that read _Ms. Higglebottom_. I would have laughed (sometimes we all have the sense of humor of a seven-year-old), but *sigh* Ms. Higglebottom was giving me the stare down of death.

"Ah, Miss.—" glances at her attendance list "Dawson. I'm so glad you decided to join us." Miss. Higglebottom says over the ruckus all my fellow peers were making

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Sorry," I said.

"I don't care for your "sorry" just go sit down next to Mr. Moon, in the back corner, over there."

I did as followed because I was way more scared of Ms. Higglebottom than I would ever be of Austin. I walked through what seemed like an endless trail of spitballs.

I sat down, exhausted when I heard Austin ask me something.

"Ally Dawson isn't it?" he said with a slick smile on his face and a tone as if he didn't remember me. "Yea," I tried to respond monotonously.

"Why do you look like your about to puke?" he asked casually. Dang! He noticed my horrified face. I flat-out lied by responding "Back-to-school jitters."

We sat there awkwardly for a good three minutes when he passed me a note. Such a simple yet horrifying note.

I read: _I'm gonna get you back when you least expect it._

It sent chills up my spine, but before I could respond the bell rang and Austin bolted.

Ms. Higglebottom screamed continuously for us to quote unquote "GET OUT!" and yes the extra exclamation were needed.

I followed Austin lead wondering when I would _least expect it._

**Thank you guys so much for reading Vengeance of a Former Geek's second chapter.**

**Could you guy please give me some ideas for pranks Austin can do? Put your ideas in a review added on to your well… review.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**you know you want to;)**


End file.
